


Phone calls from the Dingle wedding

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: This is the second phone call Aaron has made. He needed to tell Robert what's happened with Lisa.This is part2 but I post this first because writing it was in the spur of a moment.Part1 is about Aaron video calling Robert, from the wedding. That's how Robert gets to see his husband in a suit.





	1. Chapter 1

PART 2

* * *

 

 

 

“Three phone calls in one day? I must be lucky.” - laughed Robert as he picked up the phone.

 

“Robert...” - said Aaron with a voice Robert knew too well. It was quiet and Robert knew that something had happened.

 

“What? What is it?”

 

“It's Lisa...” - answered Aaron, and he didn't need to tell more because Robert understood it perfectly.

 

“No, not today.” - he said finally.

 

“I know... I.. I don't think it's sunk in yet.”

 

“But you said she has months... or weeks at least.”

 

“We all thought she has more time.” - he sighed – “I'm gonna head over to the pub, we're gonna have a toast... I just wanted to call you first.”

 

“Are you okay?” - asked Robert, and he didn't know but it made Aaron smile. To know that his husband is this concerned about his feelings, about his state of mind.

 

“I will be. I can't imagine how hard it must be for Belle... or Zak.”

 

“Give them my condolences. I'm sorry I'm not there with you.”

 

“Don't be daft, you're exactly where you need to be right now. Vic needs ya. She's good?”

 

“Well, as good as she can be. This distance is good for her.”

 

“I spoke to Diane.” - started Aaron and he heard as Robert took a breath. - “She's dead worried you know.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You should call her back. Even if Vic doesn't wanna speak to her, just to tell her that you're both okay.”

 

“I know, but... Vic saw the caller ID and she told me not to answer. And... after that I just forgot. I wanna do what's best for her.”

 

“And you're doing fine.” - said Aaron reassuring him. - “But you need to call Diane. If not for something else, just to say hi. Okay?”

 

“Yeah, I will, later, I promise.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No, thank You. For being there for me, even if we're miles apart.” - he smiled.

 

“Don't get all soft on me now.” - he replied before he told Robert he had to go back.

 

“Go, be with the family... and.... please call me when you're home. I wanna hear your voice before bed.”

 

“You're gonna get tired of me, 4 calls in one day?”- he said joking it gave him a second or two to focus on something else. To not think about the tragedy that has happened only minutes ago.

 

“Me, getting tired of you? No chance. You know I can't sleep well without you.”

 

“Alright, I'm gonna call you then. I suppose it's nice to hear your voice as well... before I go to sleep.” - he said quietly. Robert didn't know but he was blushing a bit.

 

“Okay, later then.”

 

“Yeah later.” - he said hanging up.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, if I didn't send the text, you wouldn't even show me? I wouldn't know how good you looked in this? Really Aaron?”  
> “I might've sent you a picture.... but I guess you'll never know now.” - he smiled knowingly.  
> “You are cruel.” - pouted Robert.   
> “I called ya, didn't I? So...what do you think?” - he asked with a shy smile. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Or...  
> so this is part1 and it's about Robert seeing Aaron in that suit via video call.

PART1

* * *

 

 

“ _You were really dancing without anyone to force you? And I'm not there to see? We're gonna talk about that later... husband.”_

 

Aaron received the text and he immediately knew it was his sister who told Robert. He's gonna talk to her later, first, he had to call his husband. The party was still going on, and he hoped that nobody would be in the back room, so he headed there. Fortunately, no one stopped him on his way. He knew he needed a somewhat quieter place if he wanted to call Robert.

 

“ _I wanna call ya. You free?”_ He messaged him. He wanted to make sure Robert's not occupied, that he's gonna pick up the phone....it was essential for him to do that.

Aaron chuckled as he got his answer. Robert had no clue about what's gonna happen.

 

“Why are y.... oh.” - he stuttered. He wanted to ask Aaron why was it necessary to video call him, then he saw him. Saw Aaron with a grinning smile on his face, as he stood in the middle of a room, in his suit. - “You look amazing.” - he said finally finishing his sentence. He was clearly taken aback, and Aaron saw his surprised look. His mouth was half open like he didn't know what else to say.

True enough, for Robert, seeing Aaron in a suit, was something out of this world. He wished he could reach out to touch him. He'd do anything if he could loosen that tie...open a button or two on his shirt to reveal a hint of flesh. He was almost lost in his own thoughts when Aaron's voice brought him back to reality.

 

“After your text, I thought you might wanna see it?” - he said, but it sounded more like a question. He knew his husband, and he knew how much he liked a fine suit on him.

 

“So, if I didn't send the text, you wouldn't even show me? I wouldn't know how good you looked in this? Really Aaron?”

 

“I might've sent you a picture.... but I guess you'll never know now.” - he smiled knowingly.

 

“You are cruel.” - pouted Robert.

 

“I called ya, didn't I? So...what do you think?” - he asked with a shy smile.

 

“I think... you should make sure that no one comes through that door because I wanna keep looking at you for a while.” - answered Robert as he licked his lips. Aaron started laughing but he saw Robert sitting down on a bed, with his hand running through his own chest. He knew what it meant. He was turned on. _Just a matter of minutes before he starts touching himself_ he thought.

 

“You like it then?” - he asked him. He knew the answer obviously, but it was still funny to torture him a bit. He managed to get a button undone on his shirt with one hand as he held the phone in the other, and he saw as Robert gulped. His eyes darkened by the sight and Aaron knew he's already had his zipper down.

 

“Please tell me you have at least 10 minutes before you have to go back.” - said Robert begging.

 

“Sorry, I just wanted to say hi, I really have no time for that.” - he answered, and it wasn't for teasing this time. Knowing this lot, he'll be disturbed within 2 minutes, and he'd rather want that to happen with his pants still on. He still remembered the day when Charity walked in on them, and that was traumatizing enough for a lifetime.

 

“You're kidding right?” - asked Robert, and Aaron heard the frustration in his voice. His eyes were scanning through his body, and Aaron wanted to give in, but he knew they wouldn't have time to finish it properly.

 

“I told ya.” - he started laughing – “Someone's gonna walk through that door...”

 

“Go to your old room then. I don't care.” - he said interrupting him.

 

“Robert, come on. Have some restraint.”

 

“Easy to say, when you're there, looking like that.” - he said nodding at him. He laid back down on the bed, as he let out a sigh. - “You're torturing me.”

 

“That's really not my intention.” - he smiled. - “Come on, you can't be that worked up.”

 

“I haven't seen you in ages. Of course, I'm that worked up, I miss ya.” - said Robert whining.

 

“I miss ya too.... look at it this way. It's gonna be so much better when you get home.” - tried Aaron.

 

“You're turning down sex?”

 

“You do realize where I am right?”

 

“Even so... arghh why did you call me then? To see me suffer?”

 

“Come on Robert, don't be dramatic.” - he laughed. - “You sent that text. I knew you were gonna be like this, that's why I haven't told ya.” - he laughed again.

 

“You're unbelievable.”

 

“Come on, tell me something. How's Vic? What have you done today? Anything. Speaking of her, where is she? Thought you said you're gonna go for a walk or something.”

 

“We already did that. We went before lunch, and she was a bit tired after so... she's resting, but I don't wanna talk about it now if that's okay?” - he said with a frown.

 

“Yeah sure, but you're both okay right? You can tell me that much.” - said Aaron wishing he could hug him right now.

 

“We're fine.” - he answered with a weak smile. - “How's Liv? Apart from probably laughing at me right now.”

 

“Erm..why would she do that?” - asked Aaron confused.

 

“Because... she set me up with that message. She was winding me up, that you were having fun, and you weren't your usual miserable self and...”

 

“She said what?” - asked Aaron suddenly. - “I'm not miserable!”

 

“Well, tell her that.” - argued Robert. Before Aaron could answer they both heard the door opening behind Aaron and Chas walked in.

 

“What are you doing here?” - she asked her son before she saw the phone in his hand, and realized he was talking to Robert. - “Oh hiya Luv, how's Annie?” - she asked Robert, and he needed a second to remember that's the cover story for him and Victoria being away.

 

“Hi, yeah... well she's still not better, I just told Aaron it might take another week before we can come home.”

 

“Oh, give her my love will ya?” - she said as she patted Aaron on the shoulders before she said she needed to go back to the bar.

 

“I almost didn't know what to say.” - said Robert once they were alone.

 

“See? I told you someone would walk in.”

 

“It wouldn't have been a problem IF SOMEONE went to his old room like I suggested.”

 

“Alright, sulking isn't looking good on ya.”

 

“I'm no... I'm NOT sulking!” - he said obviously sulking. Aaron just laughed at him, and after two seconds, Robert started laughing as well.

 

“Okay, I need to go back. I just wanted to show you the suit, since you wanted to see it so bad.” - he said standing up.

 

“Come on, turn around... let me see you one more time.” - said Robert biting his lip. Aaron didn't even try joking, he turned around slowly, giving Robert enough time to see everything.

 

“God I miss your body.” - he heard Robert's voice.

 

“Don't start, it's hard enough as it is.”

 

“I know, I know.” - he said taking a big breath – “Okay, go back.... have some fun. Not too much fun, mind.”

 

“Okay.” - he smiled – “Hey...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Love ya.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, and if you wanna have a chat about robron you can find me on
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93 or
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
